gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon FireRed Version
Pokémon FireRed Version is the twenty-sixth game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps, and is the 98th game played on Game Grumps overall. This game had been the longest playthrough on the Game Grumps channel, although it has been surpassed by Super Mario Maker. The game was sent into the show by Jessy Ruiz. The series ran consistently until being placed on hold at 70 episodes, with episode 70 indicating that the Grumps had grown exhausted at playing Pokémon and decided to take a break from it. Arin said he would gladly return to the series if a fan made a guide to the Safari Zone and sent it to him. Thanks to Baga Jr., Ben Brinson, Neil D. Kulevich, Michael James, and Michaela Benson, the series was able to make a return on January 2nd, 2015. When the playthrough surpassed Sonic '06 as the longest series the Grumps have ever done on February 9th, 2015, episode 109 included the first mention of Jon's name on the show since he left Game Grumps in recognition of this milestone achievement. On February 16, 2015, Arin decided to enact a smaller, temporary break from the series so he could get some leveling up done off-screen in preparation to challenge the Elite Four and Champion after losing to Lorelei, the first of the elite trainers. Fire Red footage featuring this announcement was then segued into the new playthrough the Grumps said they would start during the interim, StarTropics. The series later made a return nearly a year and a half later, finishing off the Elite Four after Danny's friend Mariah level grinded Arin's Beedrill "Buntd," to give them a chance. Game information Pokémon FireRed Version (ポケットモンスター ファイアレッド Poketto Monsutā Faiareddo lit. "Pocket Monsters: FireRed) is an enhanced remake of the original Pokémon Red video game, which was released in 1996. The new title was developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance and have compatibility with the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter, which originally came bundled with the games. FireRed was first released in Japan in January 2004 and released to North America and Europe in September. Nearly two years after its original release, Nintendo re-marketed it as a Player's Choice title. FireRed is a member of the Pokémon series of role-playing video games. As in previous games, the player controls the player character from an overhead perspective, and participates in turn-based combat encounters. However, new features such as a contextual help menu and a new region the player may access have also been added. Throughout the games, the player captures and raises Pokémon for use in battle. The game received mostly positive reviews, obtaining an aggregate score of 81 percent on Metacritic. Most critics praised the fact that the game introduced new features while still maintaining the traditional gameplay of the series. Reception of the graphics and audio was more mixed, with some reviewers complaining that they were too simplistic and lacked improvement compared to the previous game, Pokémon Ruby. FireRed was a commercial successes, selling a total of around 12 million copies worldwide this shit sucks. Episodes #I Never #Smell You Later #Rat Pack #Catch 'em Some #Bugalug #POISONED #The Name Game #Rock Hard #On the Level #Third Time's the Charm #Running Shoes #Saying Words #Jigglypuff 'N Stuff #The Bat and the Bee #Spelunking #Super Nerds #What a Dream #Pokemon Master #Helix or Dome? #Misty-Eyed #Magic Words #Knowledge is Learning #DRAMATIC ENTRANCE #Arin's Losing It #Get It Together #Starting Fires #Starmie and You #Sexy Widdle Baby #Stinky Flower #Can't Escape #Good One #Vicious Slaps #The Ultimate Pleasure #We Suck #The Unknown Flavor #Animated Special! #Partially Animated Special! #Deep Dark Cave #Walking Through #Junk Talk #Yes and Yes #Sympathy Sanity #Completely Lost It #In the Muk #Disgusting Ground #Gambling and Rambling #Making Out #Pussy Up #Third Grade Science #Team Rocket Hideout #Better Not #Smell-o-Vision #Giovanni or Whatever #FINE AND GOOD #The Coolest Place in the World #Crinkling Paper #Ghoulish Ghosts #Top of the Tower #Waking Snorlax #Nose and Throat #Take Stock #Tea Goblins #Koffing and Weezing #Feeling Drowzee #Juggling Jerks #Master Ninja Battle #Sleepy Safari #Pass the Mustard #Rubble Rubble #Stupid Tired #BACK FOR MORE #A Lumpy Situation #Surf and Turf #Seafoam Roam #Sneezin' and Peein' #Great or Ultra? #To the Center! #Give Me a Second! #Time for Tea #FOR REAL THOUGH #Opposite Day #Walk the Monkey #Cool Story Brah #Beautiful Like Bacon #Hammer Time! #Tooth Poop #Poop Quest 2015 #Dear Diary #Go Knurttt! #Episode 400,000 #Losin' It #87th Time's a Charm! #A Bug's Life #Gassy Toddlers #Bro-ing Out #Sprang Break #Great Balls of China #Cherry Picked Memories #Babies Galore #Freestylin' ##Rekt #Burning Alive #Pressure's On #Duck on Duck Action #Yappy Times #Having a Great Time! #Turnt Up #Overpowered #Tucked Snuggly #Blasting Knowledge #Team Adorable #Oh Dear #Rock Blasted! #Dead or Alive #Bee Drillin' #Float Like a Beedrill, Sting Like a Beedrill #Buntd Returns #Claarff Face-off # List of I never's Pokémon Party (Hall of Fame) *BLUPL (Articuno, Level 63) *Buntd, (Weedle → Kakuna → Beedrill, ♂, Level 91) *LOMSTER (Moltres, Level 59) *MR. MART (Psyduck → Golduck, ♂, Level 59) *GREG (Zapdos, Level 55) *Knurttt (Rattata, ♀, Level 45) PC Main *Sch (Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard, ♂, Level 40) *SPLAART!!! (Pikachu, ♀, Level 32) *TurntSNACO (Geodude → Graveler, ♂, Level 48) * Fuck King (Oddish → Gloom → Vileplume, ♀, Level 43) *Buttnuttz! (Dugtrio, ♂, Level 36) Other *Spearow (No nickname, ♂, Level 15) *Cukelllz (Drowzee, ♂, Level 13) *Boogston (Mankey, ♀, Level 16) *Buttthrown (Cubone, ♂, Level 17) *Ass-ly (Gastly, ♂, Level 15) *JERKORTNUT (Nidoran♂, Level 24) *BURTERSNER (Exeggcute, ♀, Level 27) *BARTERSNAR (Exeggcute, ♀, Level 25) *SNUGGLEBIT (Nidorino, ♂, Level 33) *BUMPN’DUMP (Doduo, ♀, Level 26) *steve (Venonat, ♂, Level 23) *MAGIKRAP (Magikarp, ♀, Level 5; caught off-screen) *PAIRASTEVE (Parasect, ♀, Level 25) *DEADPUPPY (Nidoran♂, Level 30) *MAGIC ARP (Magikarp, ♀, Level 5) *MGKRP (Magikarp, ♂, Level 5) *IM SORRY (Goldeen, ♂, Level 25; caught off-screen) *DRATINI (Goldeen, ♀, Level 21; caught off-screen) *DOTHEDEW (Kabuto, ♂, Level 5) *DANGLEPEEN (Hitmonchan, ♂, Level 25) *LAP ASS (Lapras, ♀, Level 25) *SHMILF (Ditto, Level 30) *DANSSTUPID (Ponyta, ♂, Level 30) * PEEWEEDIDI (Electabuzz, ♂, Level 32) * Snorlax (No nickname, ♀, Level 30; caught off-screen) Trivia *Pokémon FireRed is the first Pokémon game played with Arin and Danny, and the third Pokemon game played overall on Game Grumps (the other two being Pokémon Emerald and Pokémon Stadium both played by Arin and Jon). *This game is currently one of five games in the series to have over 100 episodes (along with Sonic '06, Bloodborne, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, and Super Mario Maker). Because the play through took so long to complete, during its run it has traded the title of longest-running Game Grumps series back and forth between Bloodborne and Wind Waker HD, both of which saw long breaks between regularly posted episodes, before eventually being overtaken by Mario Maker and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. *Arin and Danny have consistently referred to Fuck King as a male, in spite of the fact that she's a female. *Danny claims to be an expert on Pokémon, even though it's clear he's unfamiliar with many of the Pokémon and mechanics. *Arin's freakouts at certain wild Pokémon encounters are often accompanied with Barry editing in an over-the-top intro animation for that Pokémon (at least early on in the series). *The game footage for Part 36 and part of Part 37 was lost. To compensate for this, Linzb0t animated the visuals for the episodes to go along with the still-existing commentary. *On April 4th, 2014, Danny and Arin announced in the first episode of Kirby's Dream Course that they lost footage of this game yet again. However, an episode of the series was released on April 17th, 2014. Arin announced at the beginning of Part 55 that the lost footage had been restored, allowing the series to continue. * The name TurntSNACO was first mentioned by Danny in Jeopardy's first episode, What Is What * Arin starts a running gag where Knurttt is stuck in the Pokémon Daycare leveling up, and leaves him there indefinitely. Knurttt remained in the Daycare from Part 25 (released Mar 2, 2014) to Part 89 (released Jan 20, 2015) before the Grumps checked on him and Arin chose to leave him in the Daycare again. * Arin states on a later episode that his claims of Beedrill being his favorite Pokémon was him simply trolling. * This is the first series on Game Grumps to still be considered active a year after the release of the first episode. It started on February 3rd, 2014 with I Never, and by February 3rd, 2015, episodes of the series were still being uploaded, with Pressure's On being released on that day. ** It later had episodes past its two year anniversary when it returned for the Elite Four on July 30th, 2016. * Gameplay of this game is seen at the beginning of the first episode of StarTropics to announce the series going on a temporary hiatus. Arin stated that he needed to train for the Elite Four. * This series has produced the highest amount of official Game Grumps Animated episodes, at six. They are Weed Brownies, Milton's Milton Factory, Cadbury Eggs, Sleepy Safari, Pass the Mustard, Batman, and IT'S WEEPINBELL!! Some audio of the series is also used in Fake Laughs. * Every one of Dan and Arin's Pokémon have nicknames, except for Spearow and Snorlax which they accidentally forgot to give names to. * Finally at SXSW 2016, Arin admitted that he hasn't been working on grinding and finally sent the game off to one of Dan's friends to do it. Especially to work on Buntd,. Category:Games Category:GBA Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Game Freak Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Long-Running